Ten Commandments
by Lilkc
Summary: This is a story about three friends who disobey God's laws and find themselves suffering in the wrath of his anger.


**Prologue**

* * *

**Makayla**

She is the oldest of the trio. A true troubled soul. She is the daughter of a local preacher and his prophetess wife. Makayla, out of three of her siblings was the one to rebel. She ran away at age 12, lost her virginity at age 11 and is about to learn the true Calling of God. She and her friends work for her cousin Pusherman, who provides different assignments for them.

**Tara**

This rich suburban girl grew up with the finest things. Trips to Paris, London and Hawaii couldn't interest her since she traveled there throughout her childhood. She wants the best and expects the best. Mediocre isn't her style and she hates when someone or something below her standards try to get her attention when they know they don't have a chance. Well... not exactly. She too likes a change, to shock her parents. Her boyfriend the Gardener is a local gang member trying to work extra hard for his family. Tara met her best friends at a local private Highschool. There the three were inseparable.

**Iniyah**

The girl with the potential to change the world. She is the smartest of the three and can fight like hell. She was raised in a single parent home and never met her father. She lives to survive and overcome. Her strong Character and cold heart leads her to many bounty kills and makes her the best of what she does. She's not your typical girl, cause she has no reason to do what she does, she just does it because she knows she's the best and wants to stay that way.

**

* * *

**

**Though should have no other Gods besides me.**

**

* * *

**

**Tara**

She looked out of her window staring endlessly at a tree with birds flying around it.** "Baby what's wrong"** whispered Isaiah. She nodded and returned to him in her bed**. "I don't like you doing that shit you do. It has you acting soft and shit. Ma girl use to be tougher than this. I told you I'm gonna take care of you. You can tell that punk ass bitch to leave you alone. We don't need no one to survive."** he said while kissing her.** "Isaiah, I grew up with the finest things in life, you think you can satisfy my every need? Grow up. I don't even need this job, I only do it for excitement okay. And right now your giving me a fucking headache."** She said exiting the bed. Isaiah grabbed her arm and pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately leaving her lost for words when he released her. **"You know you want me and you know I can satisfy you. Your just afraid to admit it."** he said putting on his clothes. **"We'll go shopping tomorrow, I know you'll feel better then"** he said putting on his shirt and then leaving. Her cell phone began to rang as she watch Isaiah leave.** "Hello"** she answered. **"Tara we have a hit, 325 South Beach. Meet me there in the next 15 minutes."** the voice said.** "Aight Kayla"** she replied before closing her cell. She changed her attire and quickly walked out of her complex apartment, ten stories above ground.

**Makayla**

**"Where in the hell is Tara? I told her to meet us here in 15 minutes. For a rich bitch she always fuckin late"** yelled Makayla. **"Why don't we just start without her?"** Iniyah asked.** "You know we cant take them by ourselves, and I ain't doin extra work cause she gon get paid her same cut."** Makayla shouted. **"Keep it down Kayla. Look we have to do something cause they soon gon leave and I have to get back home to moms. Oh here she is now" **Iniyah said. **"Why are you so late Tara. I called you and told you where we were going to be"** Makayla said.** "There was traffic on the road and Isaiah was by me"** she told them.** "You guys, we can talk about that later right now lets just get this over with"** Iniyah told them walking in the warehouse with her gun pointed towards her kill. **"Who the fuck are you?"** said the soon to be victim.** "Your worse nightmare"** Makayla answered. Shots were fired off and the men in the building died. **"That was easy"** Tara said.** "Not quite, check the back room, some might have gotten away"** Iniyah said. They moved quietly to the room behind a portrait of Scarface.** "No ones here. Lets go"** Makayla said. They then exit the building after setting it on fire. **"I need a joint"** Makayla said entering her car. **"Just give me a ride home before you start smoking that shit."** Iniyah told her. **"Girl you soon gonna learn. This right here, keeps you calm as fuck. You cant live without this. This shit right here is better than God"** Makayla assured her. **"No, no, sex is better than God"** Tara laughed. **"Yeah you got a point there"** Makayla giggled. **"Can you just take me home"** Iniyah stated once more. **"Hey how bout we hit up Acinos Club tonight at 10?"** Tara asked**. "Okay, that aight with you Nyah?"** said Makayla** "Yeah I'm down"** She said before they left the crime scene.

**Iniyah**

They entered the club and instantly all eyes were on them. It's not like they are gods in that town but, they just looked good that night.** "I see Jeremy down by the bar"** Makayla said. **"Why don't you leave him alone?"** stated Tara .** "Why don't you leave Isaiah's ass. You know you only usin him"** Makayla said before walking off.** "That bitch has some nerve. Pusher betters talk to her again before I cut her ass"** Tara said.** "You know you ain't gon do nothin. I don't know why you and her go through this every time. It's those niggas yall with that messin with yall heads. Ever since you met Isaiah and she met Jeremy yall been actin crazy"** Iniyah reinformed her. **"I think I see Isaiah, What's he doing here?" **Tara said also before walking off. **"Great just leave me alone. I don't know what they asked me to come for anyway"** Iniyah said to herself. **"You okay?"** a baritone voice said behind her. She turned around and said yes. **"I talk to myself a lot too"** he said. **"Well I wasn't talking to myself"** she said getting ready to walk away. The man held her by her arm.** "Wait don't leave yet. What's your name?"** he asked. **"Get your hands off of me."**she screamed at him.** "Oh, I'm sorry. I just wanted to know your name"** he apologized. She instantly looked at his smile. He blushed a bit and was turning red.** "It's Iniyah, and yours?"** she asked. **"Edwin. I'm sorry if I came off a bit to strong, it's just that I noticed you and.."** **"It's okay. Don't I know you from somewhere?"** she asked cutting him off.** "If your referring to Mc Donald's then yeah. I work there. I think that's maybe where I remember you from. You come in there with your friends all the time right?"** he asked. **"Yeah, something like that. Uh... do you think we can leave? I mean ...do you think that you can drop me home, my friends are a bit occupied right now"** she said.** "Yeah no problem. My friends left me too"** he said. Iniyah called one of her friends cell and left a message on her voicemail.** "Okay, lets go" **she said.

They arrived to his house barely getting through the door. Once their lips locked they were inseparable. Edwin pulled her to his room and took off his shirt. She continued to undress him as he did her. Iniyah, dressed in her underwear, went on the bed and hid under the covers. Edwin searched for a condom in his pocket and once he got one he entered the bed after her and went under the covers also. He pulled down his boxers and tried to open the condom wrapper. Once he got the condom out he inserted it on his hard erect penis and went on top of Iniyah. She gazed in his eyes and kissed him. He entered inside of her very slowly. Her face squinched up a bit. She groaned and closed her eyes tightly. **"You want me to stop?"** he asked as he looked at her. She nodded no as she looked at him. He continued going a bit slower. She turned him over and climbed on top of him. She moved slowly also but a bit faster than him. She looked through the window, right above the bed, and stared at the midnight sky. He guided her face towards his and kissed her. He admired the moon's light shining upon her face. He turned her over and went back on top of her. He reinserted himself and moved a bit faster. The headboard began to bang against the walls as she screamed in ecstasy. She gripped his back and bit his shoulders.** "Damn ma, what you tryna do to me?"** he moaned. She pulled his hair freeing it from the elastic around it. He kissed her to calm her down and continued to go faster and harder.** "Edwin!"** she screamed.** "Yeah baby?"** he answered. She felt him moving faster and faster, she knew he was about to come, so she bit his shoulders again even harder to ease herself of pain.


End file.
